Cruenti Surrexis
by Writingistherapy
Summary: Christopher Perry Halliwell. He's a mystery to everyone and everything, a blip in time that was never meant to be, and yet he is and that alone is enough cause for worry.
1. Prologue

Cruenti Surrexis

Disclaimer: I own Charmed out right, that is why I am writing a fanfiction about it and why I am making no profit whatsoever on this.

For those of you to daft to understand that, that was sarcasm, no I do not owned charmed nor do I own its characters and unless I add an OC of my own nothing will be mine save the idea.

A/N: I don't know if people are still into Charmed and its fandom but I know I will always love this show since, well, it was amazing. Therefore I decided to contribute my piece of crap fan fiction into the already large fandom base. I'd like to think people are still as amazed and happy that this show was created as I am. And every fantard, such as I, has a main character who they obsess over, mine was Chris Halliwel. Oh I know he's probably the most popular in the series since, I admit, he was a hunk. But it was more then that for me, I was very intrigued with his past and how they never expanded on it, only hinting that it wasn't a very pleasant one. Therefore, as many have done before me, I wish to put a twist on the normal version of Chris Halliwels time with the Charmed ones. Enjoy it or not, it doesn't matter either way since I will enjoy writing this no matter what.

P.S. If you were wondering about the name, it means 'Bleeding Rose' in Latin.

Prologue

A boy with dark brown hair and green eyes sat perched precariously on top of Golden Gate Bridge, if you'd been a passerby or someone from down below you'd think the poor soul was about to commit suicide. Of course you could not help since you would be baffled as to how he was even able to reach the top, and that meant it was not you're concern and therefore you would pass by not giving him a second glance.

But this boy wasn't in any danger of falling to his death.

Though that wasn't to say he didn't fantasize of falling down into the road more then once a day. You see he actually was quite safe, perched, as some would say 'precariously', on the edge of a drop no mortal could survive. That was also exactly the point, this boy was not a mere mortal, no he was a half-witch, half-whitelighter _hybrid _and on top of that he was from the future.

It would almost be funny to see how anyone would explain that in a job interview. Luckily the boy, though he has a name I will not enlighten you on it just yet, had not come to the past merely for better job opportunities.

No he had a much nobler and trying task ahead of him, one that had already taken its fair share out of the mental stability he still owned. I don't think this would be any surprise, but coming from a future where the whole world is bleak to where he was now almost guaranteed a few issues.

And yet this boy wasn't allowing himself the time nor freedom to fix himself, focusing only on saving the future.

By now you're wondering what this mysterious future is, and yet I have no freedom as of yet to tell you. You, as a reader, must connect with our subject and feel what he felt, and observe with not a calculating glance but an open stare that can analyze everything that shall happen.

For the story I am about to tell you is neither good nor bad, and nor was it leaning in our subjects favor. I've already said too much and I cannot enlighten you straight away on how this tale will end for that would ruin the fun, therefore allow me too transport you into the world of Charmed.

And here you will be transported into the eyes, ears and mind of Chris Perry or, as many from the future know him, Christopher Halliwel.


	2. Chapter 1

Cruenti Surrexis

Disclaimer: I own Charmed out right, that is why I am writing a fanfiction about it and why I am making no profit whatsoever on this.

For those of you to daft to understand that, that was sarcasm, no I do not owned charmed nor do I own its characters and unless I add an OC of my own nothing will be mine save the idea.

A/N: Heres chapter one, hope you liked the Prologue!

Chapter one – I'm from the future!

"Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future!"

That was one of the very first things he'd said to the sisters when he arrived through the portal, he hadn't really been expecting them to be engaging in battle with one of the Titan's of all people at the exact moment he'd stepped out though. To be honest he had thought it was just his luck to emerge in the heat of battle, though at the time it looked as if it was pretty one way. He had thanked the heavens Bianca had sent him prepared if she hadn't equipped him with the most powerful potions she could find, he'd probably have been dead before his mission had even began along with two of the charmed ones instead of just one. He threw a few of his strongest potions at the Titan and managed to shock her enough that she actually disappeared.

_If this is the mighty Charmed Ones when they were young, I'm sure I'll have my work cut out for me. _He had thought and almost snorted at his own sarcastic and hugely out of place humor, and then Piper had walked in and it was suddenly very hard for him to keep his cool.

"Oh my god, please tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige," came Piper's voice and it was exactly how he had remembered it. Chris could almost feel his self-control slip away through his fingers like one of those raging rivers in his San Francisco that had pushed through the surfaces of even pavement. All that had been Wyatt's doing of course.

"Oh, it's Paige, no doubt about it," Phoebe had said with her usual candor. Chris thought he should interject with something since Piper had yet to really even notice his presence and that he had decided wouldn't do.

"Titan turned her to stone," Chris said and then he had realized with a skipping of his heart that this was the day his Auntie Paige had died. He had already changed the future, even if it was only in a minuscule way, but no Aunt Paige surviving was a lot more then changing it just a little that had been huge, because if she'd only turned to stone it meant that the power of three had survived. That he hadn't already failed his missions, and that Bianca would be proud.

It was funny to see how far they'd come along now, how even though they barely knew him he was almost, almost, fitting in with the family.

"Piper, you just need to relax and let it happen," That was Phoebe as always the one with the best advice for her sister and the worst for Chris. He hung back a little longer to hear the ending of their conversation, enjoying how they bantered even though he was on a tight schedule and needed to research his newest lead.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you weren't the one sleeping with an angel for three years!" Piper exclaimed heatedly, but underneath that Chris could see she was enjoying the banter just as much as her other two sisters were.

"Yeah, but you were nervous when you and Leo first started, you know. I seem to remember that you used to freeze him during all the good parts, right? Hey, maybe you should, uh…" There was Phoebe again and Chris decided he should probably stop listening in on the sister's conversations from now on. This was not information he needed to know about his mom and dad's s relationship; to be honest he liked it better when they weren't together but he wouldn't think of that.

"No, I'm not freezing Greg. I'm so nervous I'd probably blow him up!" Piper said and Chris couldn't help but snigger a bit, the man from beside him glanced at him briefly then raised his eyebrows and turned back to staring at his mug of beer.

"Well…" Phoebe said suggestively and Chris decided it was definitely time to move in.

"Gutter, gutter, gutter Phoebe, what would gram's say?" Piper said mock chastising and they all laughed.

He walked towards them and stopped just behind them waiting for one to notice his presence, Phoebe was first (of course) and she smiled at Chris when she saw him.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, knowing all too well just what they were talking about and deciding he'd like to burn that conversation out of his mind forever

"Stuff." Phoebe said and then burst out into giggles. Chris couldn't help but smile inwardly at that, he'd always admired Phoebe's never ending childishness and how when the situation called for it she wouldn't hesitate to completely change her demeanor. Still she had held onto her childishness and that's what had kept her alive the longest, at least that's what he liked to think.

He didn't really ever get to judge who was strongest and who really lived longest though because the year after his mother died was a blur and so many of his family members had died it was hard to keep count.

It was ironic that they had died at the hand of their own family too.

Chris mentally shook himself and cleared his mind knowing thinking about his past would eventually lead to Bianca and Bianca would lead to the resistance, and thinking about the Resistance meant he would start to think about Wyatt. Then after thinking too hard on Wyatt he'd have to go vanquish at least ten demons until he was composed completely and ready to handle another day.

So no he had to keep himself together and think ahead instead of the past… actually no that didn't work there, look at what could happen that's good, what he could change, instead of what did happen that was bad (for his future at least)?

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I turned to leave but didn't expect the sisters to stop me.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige asked and gave him a look that clearly said 'Chris-get-a-life-you-loner.'

"I got to go work on the next demon," he said and then realized he was still in the middle of a very busy club and cursed his idiocy as he'd already attracted a few unwanted gazes. "-Stration."

"Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" Phoebe asked and though it was meant as a friendly gesture he felt ganged up on and decided he would definitely not stick around any longer.

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax," He said calmly, because it was the truth through and through even though he didn't really want to spend more time then necessary with the sisters. Usually when he did that it lead to questioning and they would just get fed up when he said his classic line of 'Future consequences' he actually smirked at that thought, who knew such a simple word could rile them up so much. After making sure no one was going to stop him this time, he turned around, once again and walked off to the back room of the club, his… sanctuary of sorts.

When he opened the door everything was dark but he had expected that and fumbled blindly for a few seconds until he found the light switch. He still hated the dark ever since that… unfortunate event.

He surveyed the room and when his eyes landed on the form of a woman dressed all in black the blood drained from his face. She looked to be his age and had dark hair, her clothes would have reminded the sisters of demon's clothing if they'd been there. Chris on the other hand knew exactly who this was and knew she was good it was just a shock for him. His left hand absentmindedly pulled the door shut behind him and he shuffled into the room, and another, he recognized it as his right hand reached up to where a chain dangled from his neck, barely visible underneath his clothes, and clutched it as if it was his life line.

"Bianca?" Chris asked softly, unsure of what to believe since Bianca was not supposed to be here. "I don't understand. W-what are you doing here?"

"Chris… I-I… There'll be time to explain later, but for now please just let me do this…" She said softly and Chris looked at her, completely oblivious to ulterior motives, as if a pot of gold had been plunked down right in from of him. She moved a bit closer and trailed a finger down his chest until she stopped and Chris smiled at her, albeit half-heartedly and kissed her quickly just to make sure she was real.

Chris looked down at her hand and sighed remembering just how much he had missed Bianca and her beautiful birthmark tattoo.

So that's why he wasn't expecting it when she drove her hand into his chest, he was about to fight her off in a panic but when he saw her face he just couldn't. It was so torn, as if something inside her had broken and it was only showing on her face. Chris of course knew what she was doing too, she was stripping him of his powers, and yet he couldn't find it in him to fight her.

Abruptly the door bumped open and Piper walked in her mouth opened to scold Chris's anti-social ways, "You know, All work and no-" she looked at Bianca and then at Chris and his vulnerable position and reacted immediately opening her hands and blowing Bianca up. Chris just hoped she was ok, because even though Bianca could survive almost everything Piper was strong, before falling to the floor too exhausted already to stand up. "Hey, Chris, you okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Chris replied and couldn't help thinking how anyone would thing he was ok, he most definitely was not okay, but Piper didn't need to know that if she was oblivious enough to not see he was in pain.

"What happened? Who is she?" Piper asked impatiently, obviously thinking he WAS fine and perfectly up for an interrogation.

"I don't know." He replied absentmindedly, and thought about what Bianca had just done trying not too focus to hard on the fact that if she didn't fully strip his powers then he would die a long and painful death. Why had she done it in the first place?

But he didn't even need an answer to know in his gut what had made her do it. Wyatt, one tiny name that he sometimes hated so much, maybe he'd gotten to her and more then likely tortured her into complying, Chris had to get out of the club and find her fast.

If Piper had been surprised when Chris orbed out of the room, she wouldn't have shown it since she'd already grown accustomed to Chris's weird ways.

Maybe she would have been a bit more worried if she knew where Chris had orbed.

A/N: How is it? Urgh I think it sucks, and it's too short again…. URGH I can't write sorry guys. Its like 10 at night and I have school tomorrow though so I can't be bothered to fix this piece of crap. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Charmed out right, that is why I am writing a fanfiction about it and why I am making no profit whatsoever on this.

For those of you to daft to understand, that was sarcasm, no I do not owned charmed nor do I own its characters and unless I add an OC of my own nothing will be mine save the idea.

A/N: I will try and update this story as much as I can, though the lack of reviews makes me sad I still don't want to give up on it and even one review is better then nothing.

Chapter two- what future?

Chris sat on the courtyards bench looking around at the beautiful, not yet destroyed, garden. It was cold even though the sun was high in the sky, and if he had cared at all for his well being the idea of being chilly would have bothered him.

He could feel Bianca's magic already leeching of his energy, could feel his strength ebbing away leaving nothing but empty acceptance at what was happening. He already knew Bianca wouldn't be far behind his trail, and would be here as soon as possible. If her goal had been to kill him he knew he would already be dead, a rotting corpse in the back room of P3. Chris guessed that if he were to die in the past his body would fade away and go back to the future, where it was supposed to be.

When the crunch of gravel entered his ears he weakly turned his head and smiled wryly at Bianca's tall form. She sat down beside him and if he had been strong enough to sit up right, he'd have noticed she looked just as defeated as him.

"So, I guess once you're finished with binding my powers we'll be going back to the future?" Chris said softly, the acceptance in his voice scaring Bianca, Chris really wasn't himself if he was willing to just go a long with everything.

"Yeah," She answered looking down at his weak state, and realizing she needed to finish the binding before he became even weaker. "I'm sorry Chris…"

With that she once again plunged her hand into his chest and he closed his eyes, a brief flicker of pain crossing his face before the mask of acceptance was slammed down once again. Bianca felt her resolve begin to weaken, but thinking of what Wyatt had done and what he would do if she didn't succeed forced her to continue.

The glow eventually faded and she pulled her hand out of his chest slowly as to not damage him further, he breathed a sigh of relief and straightened himself meeting Bianca's eyes. After a few minutes she eventually broke the connection and grabbed his arm shimmering them to the back of P3, since it was probably the only place she could actually do anything without being interrupted.

Chris watched as she pulled out a piece of chalk and began to draw the triquetra.

"So, how is it we're getting to the future, the spell is a one way door, it only goes further into the past," he finally murmured and she laughed bitterly.

"He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways," she said and Chris smiled darkly.

"I'm touched."

Bianca remained silent and went back to drawing the triquetra, successfully ignoring him. Chris slowly reached his hand into the folds of his shirt and clutched the ring he'd used not that long ago to propose.

"_Will you marry me?" Chris asked softly._

"_You're asking me now?" Bianca replied, though a smile tugged at the corner of her lips._

"_Mm-hm," He answered and kissed her swiftly, blushing just a bit. _

"_Here though?" She asked and he looked at her with love shining in his eyes. _

"_This is still our spot Bianca, no matter what he's done to it!" He murmured and she looked away watching the clouds move lazily, an odd gray colour that seemed almost sickly._

"_Only if you promise to come back to me safely." _

Looking at her now he could barely remember her softness.

She was mumbling the spell when the seriousness of the situation fully registered in Chris's mind, when he realized that this would bring him back to Wyatt, to the future. The future he was trying to protect and never allow reach the point of desperation it was in at the moment. But for some reason he couldn't find it in him to care, if Bianca had given up, then maybe he could do nothing.

She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes, and he could almost detect a softening around the edges before they were both pulled into the portal and plopped onto the hard wood floor of the attic.

"Welcome home Chris," A dark voice boomed.

"Hello Wyatt."

"I don't care what you guys say, it's not normal for Chris to just leave us when there could be demon trouble ahead. It's simply not something he does," Paige said with sarcasm lacing her voice. "I mean, if a demon is who gets Wyatt then why would this girl assasin, or Pheonix, not be a candidate for concern?"

The sisters had been waiting for their neurotic white lighter from the future to come back from wherever the hell he'd gone for almost three hours now. Piper was becoming impatient but her and Phoebe seemed convinced this was normal and that maybe they shouldn't worry about it.

Paige on the other hand was worried, though the way she was speaking implied that she was more annoyed then concerned.

"I know Paige, but don't you think that Chris would be here if he thought it was a threat? I mean Piper did blow her up," Phoebe answered gesturing at Piper un-concerned. "I want to know where Chris is just as much as you, but it's really no use worrying since he'll come back when he comes back."

Yet Paige wasn't convinced.

"Their no threat to me," Wyatt said coldly and the demons who were surrounding Bianca and Chris shimmered away. "Et tu Chris?"

Wyatt slowly advanced until he was fully out of the shadows, glaring at Chris he waved his hand lazily and a bookcase exploded.

"Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt… I went back to save you…" Chris murmured slowly, the tone of his voice un caring and bored.

"Save me? From what?" Wyatt growled mockingly.

"From whatever evil made you the monster you've become," Chris said with a harder edge to his voice.

Wyatt's face darkened and he lifted his hand, squeezing the air. Chris immediately fell to the ground clutching at his throat as his lungs were emptied of their air supply. Bianca ran forward but Chris stopped her with an arm, Chris stared at Wyatt until he eventually got bored of choking him and flung him across the floor with a simple twitch of a finger.

"Pathetic," Wyatt spat leaving Chris gasping on the floor like a fish out of water. "I thought you were going to turn him Bianca, this doesn't seem like much of a success."

She looked at Wyatt sadly, and then leaning down touched Chris a glow erupting in the dank attic. Chris gasped and went rigid for a few seconds until his whole body went limp and he looked like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. Wyatt yelled in outrage and flung Bianca away like a rag doll, but Chris was already on his feet and he used telekinesis to push Wyatt into the wall successfully nocking him out.

"Chris…" Bianca's voice drifted to his ears in a hoarse whisper drawing his eyes to finally fall on the scene in front of him. A chairs leg had pierced through her back and straight through her stomach, blood slowly formed a puddle and soon she was bathing in her own blood, literally.

"BIANCA NO!" He yelled running over to her crumpled form and trying avidly to heal her, and yet that beautiful glow wouldn't come and he gave up looking at her sadly.

"Haven't we been here before?" he asked her quietly, the tone of his voice hitching slightly at the end. Chris pulled her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back, hoping this might ease her passing. Because there was nothing he could do.

"Maybe we will be again." Was her response, the words whispered as if it took almost all her energy to produce them. She looked at him and realized that she had never stopped loving Chris, not for one moment. "I love you…"

Those three whispered words sapped all her energy and she slumped to the ground, long black hair covering her face. Chris knowing he didn't have long until Wyatt awoke yet again gently laid her body back down on the floor and stood up.

He was absolutely covered in blood, his hands coated in its sticky substance, yet he couldn't find it in him to wipe it off on his pant legs. Walking over to the book of shadows he opened it up and began to frantically flip through pages, ignoring the mantra of 'Bianca's dead' pounding through his head. He heard Wyatt groan and then the familiar sizzle of energy made him duck just in time, an energy ball crashing into the stain glass behind him.

Finally he landed on the spell and ripped it out of the book knowing if he left it Wyatt would only send back more assassins. Chris knew the spell by heart now and opened his mouth to begin the chant:

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_heed the hope within my mind... _

_Send me back to where I'll find, _

_what I wish in place and time."_

The portal opened for the second time that very day and he dove through just before Wyatt sent yet another energy ball sailing at him.

A/N: I feel like this was rushed, I also didn't go over it with a fine comb so if its confusing or stupid well, stop reading…I think im butchering these poor characters…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Charmed out right, that is why I am writing a fanfiction about it and why I am making no profit whatsoever on this.

For those of you to daft to understand, that was sarcasm, no I do not owned charmed nor do I own its characters and unless I add an OC of my own nothing will be mine save the idea.

Chapter three- World is too heavy

When Chris Perry Halliwell flopped on the floor of the Charmed one's attic, there was a moment of silence that stretched taught until it seemed everything had stopped.

But only for a moment.

It was as if someone had blown up a balloon and pulled on the plastic around the top so that horrible screeching noise would emit and leave your ears ringing for a few minutes after the sound had completely stopped. Neighbors would be covering their heads with pillows and yelling at the Halliwell manor to 'shut up' and 'go to sleep already'.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY YOU HAVE LIED TO US FOR THE LAST TIME! I WANT ANSWERS AND IF I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH THEM SO HELP ME I WILL BLOW YOUR WHITELIGHTER/WITCH ASS UP!" Piper was furious, if the yelling didn't give that away then the way her eyes narrowed dangerously and the way her cheeks colored red was a dead give away.

Phoebe surveyed the scene in morbid fascination watching as Chris twitched on the floor once and then twice. He looked up and she felt a chill run down her spine, something had changed in their future companion's face, hardened. His eyes looked dead and she suddenly wondered where the assassin was, where the girl that she felt he loved had disappeared.

A quick glance to the side revealed that Paige was just as shocked as she at the expression on Chris's face, but Piper it seemed was too busy ranting about 'lies' and how they deserved answers to notice. Phoebe decided that, if Chris's face was anything to go by, she should probably stop Piper before she said something even worse.

"Where's Bianca?"

It was a simple question, one that probably should have been asked the moment he fell out of the portal and it was not a hard question to answer either. At least not in her opinion. It was a simple question, and yet Chris's reaction was not a simple one at all. It was as if the lights in his eyes, which had already dimmed to a dismal color, had been completely shut off and when he opened his mouth Phoebe was almost scared to hear his voice.

"Bianca won't be a problem anymore."

Phoebe was an empath, she came across pain and hurt every day in her job and yet when he uttered those words in such a dead voice, she didn't need to be an empath to know how much pain was being concealed.

In that instant her heart broke in two and landed on the floor beside her feet.

_Won't be a problem anymore._

The thought drifted through his mind mockingly, taunting and laughing at him knowing that it caused him misery but not caring since it had no sense of right and wrong. It was just a thought but it stripped him of any mental barriers or emotional blocks, it left him with only cold hard reality.

A ball of ice was forming in his stomach, making it hard to think or even breathe and yet that thought still danced around a tiny little beetle under his skin that wouldn't go away.

He vaguely realized Piper had resumed her yelling, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, he couldn't find the strength at the moment to even lift his tired body of the floor. _Bianca won't be a problem anymore._

Her eyes drifted into his thoughts and they were dark and brown and oh so beautifully _alive. Haven't we been here before?_

"Maybe we will be again." Their age-old saying passed through his lips before he could contain it drifting to his Aunt Paige's keen ears and yet he didn't notice.

_I have to get out of here. _He really did, he needed some time to think and Piper wasn't allowing him any reprieve, her grating voice was slowly making the ball of ice in his stomach get bigger and a steadily growing migraine ache in protest.

He decided to orb to the Golden gate bridge and deal with the consequences later, right now he needed time to think. He just couldn't afford to break down in front of the sisters either, since he still had a mission to complete and he did not need anymore complications. So with his thoughts as his only company, Chris Perry Halliwell orbed to the top of Golden gate bridge leaving Piper speechless and furious behind.

Leo hated Chris.

He had made that pretty clear by how he treated the young man, but even though he didn't like the boy at all he couldn't help but sympathize. That didn't mean he was ready to let Chris get away with orbing when they needed answers.

Leo liked to think of himself as a pacifist, but he knew as well as everyone else that he had a dark side and for him that dark side seemed to be inflamed by Chris. In his defense though, Chris had been the one to send him to Valhalla, of that he was almost completely certain. He had also been the main cause that drove a wedge in between him and Piper and for those two reasons Leo could feel ok with himself. He could feel ok about his dark side, as long as it only ever came out around Chris, since he deserved it. Didn't he?

Leo orbed away, ignoring the sisters objections, and followed Chris's trail.

He ended up standing in the middle of a garden, two pillars stood on either side of a stone platform, vines squirmed their way up the stone and tiny flowers were blooming from the green foliage and a small bench in the middle of a stone pathway held his target. He crept up towards Chris and observed from afar not wanting to barge in yet, because he may figure something of value out this time. The boy was not crying, nor was he even sad looking and that made Leo doubt that he had heard Chris's words right.

He was simply staring ahead, blank expression closed off and hard, but Leo almost thought he saw a flicker of emotion behind his cold green eyes. The boy's lips were moving he realized after a few minutes, he had been completely fixated on the young man's eyes and hadn't noticed the way his lips moved ever so softly once in a while.

He snuck a bit closer, wanting to hear what ever the future whitelighterhad to say.

"If only he could have gotten me Bi…Maybe then you would have been strong enough to finish the job…" A pause, and then Leo thought he heard him chuckle. "Though you're solution was just to kill him, and I doubt the sisters would be happy about that." Was he talking about Wyatt? Leo felt rage begin to bubble up from inside but he suppressed it long enough to listen to the last of his words. "Sometimes I think you're idea might have been easier…" The last words were spoken so softly that Leo almost didn't hear them.

If only he hadn't.

"What do you mean killing my son would be easier?" Leo said in a cold voice, stepping out of his hiding spot with his hands raised in attack. He didn't care right now that Elders were supposed to be pacifists and never kill or even harm another.

Chris jumped about two feet in the air, and Leo could tell he was about to orb the moment he saw Chris's face and so he grabbed onto the young man's sleeve and made him stay.

"ANSWER ME!"

Chris's face was deathly pale but he didn't care, with a mighty shove he threw Chris into one of the pillars he'd seen before. The whole thing shuddered and a few vines toppled to the ground beside the boy who looked dazed, stunned. Leo glared at Chris and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, shaking him roughly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chris yelled, a trickle of blood escaping his mouth, but Leo couldn't find it in himself to care. This son of a bitch was planning on killing his son!

"Oh you definitely know what I'm talking about, I heard what you said!" His voice was angry and dangerous, he could feel himself slowly loosing control, could feel the new elder power begin to crackle around his fingertips. Chris's eyes widened, and he began to struggle madly desperate to get out his grasp. But Leo would have none of that. "Answer me, and maybe you'll escape with your life."

"I didn't mean that I would kill him! I meant that Bianca wanted to do that, I could never kill Wyatt," the last words were murmured softly and any person who wasn't angry could tell that it was sincere, but Leo was beyond anger by now.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why would she even want to kill him in the first place? Oh right she's an assassin, maybe she wanted to kill him for a bounty and you're just her man that does the dirty work! How do I even begin to trust someone who was in love with a Phoenix? For all we know she's not even dead and you guy's are both evil consorts!"

Something in Chris screamed at him not to let his father's words get to him, to ignore the obvious hurt they would cause and be realistic. He heard the voice telling him to think this over, and not let anything that didn't need to be said be said. But his un-rational, more powerful side at the moment won out.

"Bianca isn't evil! You have no idea…" He took a deep breath, his ration side was screaming at him to stop and thing, and so he stopped talking abruptly. The electricity buzzing around Leo's fingers was growing stronger and he let his head drop.

If he started spouting secrets now, nothing would be accomplished and all he would be left with is more confusion and people wanting more and more answers.

"I have no idea about what? What aren't you telling me?" Leo was looking at him with malice and clear fury written on his face, and in that moment Chris doubted himself.

Just for a moment.

That moment was all it took for Leo to fully lose control though, and he let the electricity finish his dirty work. It lifted Chris high into the air but before it could do too much damage he orbed away, leaving a furious Leo behind.

_I'm starting to make quite a habit of that. _

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update, I'll try and get these chapters out quicker now! Sorry if my writing isn't the best, and I know a lot of people are saying its good, but I just know myself that it's the worst thing ever trying to read a story and liking it but realizing it makes no sense AND it has bad grammar along with tons of typos. Feel free to correct me for any mistakes I do make!

Also I am not a Leo hater, he's actually one of my favorite characters so don't get the wrong idea about this chapter, I think any normal person would react this way to hearing that someone may want to kill his or her son. It also, in my opinion, builds on both Leo and Chris's already strenuous relationship and I am a lover of some good drama. Oh, by the way just before I leave and go back to reading some other fanfictions I wanted to say that in up coming chapters it may take awhile until theirs some real family drama, the next few chapters will focus on the Charmed ones dealing with what Leo will tell them, and Chris in the under world. But don't worry, drama is my middle name and it won't be boring for long!

Oh man this authors note is long, sorry ^^'

Last thing I promise, the title of the chapter was inspired by the best song ever! Its called Rubik's Cube by Athlete and I think it fits Chrissy poo perfectly :3


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Charmed out right, that is why I am writing a fanfiction about it and why I am making no profit whatsoever on this.

For those of you to daft to understand, that was sarcasm, no I do not owned charmed nor do I own its characters and unless I add an OC of my own nothing will be mine save the idea.

Chapter four- Little clown

The darkness was overwhelming, suffocating, it seemed to steal any reserves of oxygen from the air but this didn't seem to affect the woman sitting on a chair carved, out of what it seems, gold. She sat looking ahead, a lazy smile gently caressing her lips, it was sinister in its beauty. She had hair the color of coal and it framed her olive toned skin perfectly, her eyes were large and blue, innocent and yet dangerous at the same time.

She looked extremely satisfied like a cat after pinning her prey to the ground and knowing it was helpless to her. One olive skinned hand slowly slid forward, gently gliding over the gold chair's armrest, until it came to a stop hovering just above her lips. An elegant finger moved forward to tap her chin thoughtfully, the smile not once wavering. A chessboard that had seemingly appeared from nowhere stood in front of her floating lazily in front of her.

"Now this is an interesting development."

The black queen spiraled off the chessboard and disappeared into the darkness.

"Ok, so let me get this clear, he wants to KILL Wyatt?"

"Yes Piper."

"But, that makes no sense!"

"I heard him say it Piper."

Leo was standing patiently in front of Piper, who was staring at him incredulously as if the prospect was beyond belief and yet it wasn't. They'd all had their doubts about Chris, she herself had thought that maybe he wanted to hurt her baby boy. But still…

"Are you sure Leo?" She asked, trying to make sense of the situation even though it was a fairly simple concept to grasp. Their Whitelighter from the future was trying to kill Wyatt, but she couldn't wrap her head around that. Sure he was secretive and sometimes she thought he may even be dangerous, but he could have killed Wyatt long ago. If he was trying to kill Wyatt, wouldn't he of also been more cautious of what he said knowing Leo was probably going to follow him?

It didn't make sense to her.

"Yes Piper, I am sure!" Leo finally answered, his patience ebbing away slowly, why wouldn't she believe him? It wasn't as if she liked Chris, and they had all decided he may be a threat, so why couldn't she grasp this?

"That… SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled after Leo's words fully registered with her, if he was sure then any doubt in her mind had fled and was replaced by clarity. Chris was trying to kill her son. _Trying to kill HER son!_

"Seriously Piper, no more yelling it's too late…" Phoebe's voice filtered through the door and she spun on her furious.

"No, it is not too late for yelling, I have just learnt that Chris is trying to kill my son!" She snapped and immediately regretted getting mad at Phoebe when her sister's face fell. She shouldn't waste her anger on someone who didn't deserve it.

"He… What?" Phoebe gasped, surprised and Piper heard Leo sigh audibly from behind her.

"Maybe we should wake Paige up and I'll explain everything again in the living room…" Leo answered calmly, and Phoebe and Piper nodded.

_Screaming._

_It was something so normal that he almost didn't pay any attention to it, but this time it was different. The normal screams were painful, or frightened, but this one… it almost sounded joyful. He lifted his head towards the sound and though it was too dark to see anything his eyes sought the source out, wanting to know if it was a threat or not._

_Joyful screams were not normal here._

_The chains digging into his wrists were burning as he strained to see a bit further, pulling on the metal just a little bit harder. He could feel blood begin to dribble down in between his clasped hands but he didn't pay it any mind. _

_Footsteps. _

_They were loud and un cautious, as if the person who was making them had not a care in the world. It frightened him beyond belief._

_Heavy footsteps were also abnormal here. _

_He heard the chink of a lock breaking and his head whipped towards the sound cracking a bit as the sudden movement dizzied him. Rough hands grabbed his arms, and he was pushed roughly against the wall, someone placed a dirty feeling rag in his mouth. It had an odd taste, like it had been soaked in iron for hours and he wasn't surprised to make the connection that the taste was really blood. _

_Bloody rags being shoved into his mouth was abnormal here. _

"_God, you're definitely gonna need some fixing up before you can go to the arena," a gruff voice intoned, though it was in such a way that he could tell the person did not care one bit about his well being. _

_The hands tipped his body forward and he found his nose uncomfortably squished to the ground as the rocky floor bit into his forehead. Another click and he felt the pressure of the metal chain leave his hand's, the man then lifted him off the ground taking no heed of the many injury's he sported. _

_He half paid attention to the fact he was leaving the cell, and as they walked down the dank dark corridor he heard many moans and a few giggles. Half mad people yelling obscenity's at him, but he didn't care since this was not normal and he was frightened. _

Chris was tired.

He hadn't slept in over four days and it was beginning to catch up with him, the lack of sleep that is, but he couldn't rest since the list of demons he had wasn't getting any thinner and he was now all alone in the task at hand since the sisters hated his guts. His being caught in the attic and almost being blown up when Piper saw him proved that fact.

He shook his head and tried to focus at the task at hand, some Sovalk demons had been meeting up for the past few weeks and he had only now been alerted to it. If they were the evil that got Wyatt, then he would be prepared to take them out, but he doubted they were since the whole lot of them were pretty low level on the demon chart. It would almost be better if they were the ones that turned Wyatt though, since if they weren't then that meant they were taking orders from a more powerful demon.

Currently he was sneaking around a maze of tunnels, following a pair of the Sovalk closely, but not close enough to be found out. He watched as the two stopped and began to chatter loudly in a strange language that he didn't understand, eventually they stopped and looked around before starting to walk again.

He snuck behind them and kept close to the wall, careful not to make any noise as he walked, if he was right and it was an upper level demon that they were answering to then he wouldn't want to vanquish them just yet. It would be better to know where this demon was holing up, but just in case he was wrong and their wasn't another demon he was ready to vanquish the two the moment they acted suspicious.

The two stopped once again and he let out a string of swear words in his mind when his feet made just that much more noise when stopping. He looked at them carefully and was thankful that they hadn't heard, obviously more pre occupied in what they were looking for. Eventually a loud sucking noise filled the room and Chris looked around surprised, unfortunately that was all it took for him to lose the two demons for the moment he looked away a black portal had opened and they had stepped through. He ran towards it but just before he could jump in, it closed and he was left alone in the silent tunnel.

"Damn it."

With those words he orbed away feeling more then a little pissed.

He had lost both the demons and his lead.

Phoebe was feeling a bit down.

To be honest she had been feeling down since the story Leo had told them, for some reason she had always liked Chris and it was a bit of a shock to hear he was evil.

Her hands clutched at a steaming mug of tea, and her head bent towards the table she looked the picture of depression. Her thoughts were dull and she couldn't seem to focus on anything but the fact that she had trusted their Whitelighter and for some reason that hurt. It wasn't as if she had know him that well, hell none of the sisters had gotten any thing other then 'Future consequences' out of him in all the time he'd been there but she still felt as if they were maybe making too hasty a decision.

The look on his face the night he'd orbed away was not an expression someone evil would ever have, her thoughts drifted to Cole then and she lifted the mug of tea to her mouth and sipped at it slowly. _But I guess I of all people wouldn't be the best judge of character…_

It was dark in the attic, the only thing illuminating it the moon, the house enjoyed the nights when only the moon was out. No yelling or sounds permeated the air, and only the moon and itself were left to enjoy the night.

The boy from the future appeared suddenly in blue sparkly lights that danced around caressing the houses walls until coalescing into his form. He looked around cautiously and the house seeing this creaked it's welcome wanting to comfort the boy who looked so lost. He walked across the floors boards that attempted to caress the swollen looking feet, and stopped in front of the book who was the houses good friend.

Both the book and the house liked the boy for he treated them with respect and something about him was un-deniably like able. As he flipped through the pages the book spoke to the house letting it know that the furniture around the attic would be welcome to the boy. Creaking and groaning the house eventually convinced the boy to sit down on a springy couch that was quiet but also liked the boy a lot.

With a silent creak of a promise the house decided to protect the boy.

A/N: Oh ho ho ho, do I ever have big plans for this story indeed! I don't really know why I added the ending, I just thought it would be a good way to end this chapter. I always thought that the charmed ones house would be special, and now I have given it a conscience and feelings, same with the book. What have I done…

Anyways, next chapter will be more exciting I promise!


	6. Chapter 5: PREVIEW

Chapter five

~Cats and Kids~

The cats we let outside  
>And then we lent them aside to cry<br>To cry  
>The kids we left inside<br>The men we lent them a bride  
>And then we set hearts aside<p>

-The cats and kids by Chris Garneau

_Light. Blinding, white, brilliant light. _

_It made the hairs on his back stand up and his skin prickle with fear, it had been so long since he'd seen light, he didn't know the exact time period but it had been just so long... _

_Cheering erupted around him, and he spun around blind and defenceless, his eyes not yet accustomed to the light. Someone was talking but the voice was garbled and strange, a thick heavy accent making it impossible for him to make out any words. He stopped moving and closed his eyes, sensing the surrounding area with his ears hoping and praying he wasn't in danger but knowing that was a useless hope. The chains around his wrists had been loosened but still hung heavy, as if a constant reminder that he was in danger. That he should have listened to the voice, that it had said something important. _

_He felt no pain and that was the only reprieve in this strange, new but beautiful light filled world. The voice was still garbled and going on, it seemed to be excited about something and then a burning surrounded his wrists and he felt the chains fall to the ground. He soon followed, letting his hands catch him and break the fall, freedom of being unbound made him want to cry in joy. _

_But nothing good ever came for free down here and this was so abnormal it frightened him to no end._

_Opening his eyes once again, he made out black shapes and suddenly everything was clear, it was so abrupt that he reeled back upon seeing colour, and light and strange creatures. Scrabbling back on his hands and knees he felt a pressure on his back and realized he was caged in._

_In front of him stood the ugliest man he'd ever laid eyes on and he was wielding a big battleaxe. _

"_BEGIN!" _

_The garbled voice was finally clear, and though the accent was heavy as ever he could understand the word. Momentarily stupefied he looked up at the ugly man and moved just before the battleaxe crashed right beside him. Scrabbling around in the sand he saw a discarded sword and rushed over to it, instincts of survival kicking in. _

_The clashing of metal against metal filled the silence and then cheering was all around them._

_He wasn't quite sure what he'd gotten thrust into, but he knew it was worse than the darkness and pain of the dungeons. _

Chris startled awake to hands shaking him rather roughly. He opened bleary eyes and came face to face with a very angry Paige, who looked at him with disgust painted clearly in her usually soft eyes.

"What are you doing? I thought you had gotten the message to never, ever come back here!" Her voice was soft but he could tell she was barely containing the urge to start yelling at him, as everyone seemed to be doing.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he could get out before she started ranting about him and his stupidity, telling him he needed to leave before she killed him herself. God was he tired of this. Tired of his own family, _they aren't your family yet, _hating him for trying to save the world. If only they knew, but he quickly shoved the thought away, they can't know.


End file.
